Ensino de Sociologia Wiki
sobre a Wiki Ensino de Sociologia Plataforma wiki experimental para organização de informações, conteúdos, metodologias e referências (teóricas e práticas) relativas ao Ensino de Sociologia (Ciências Sociais) na educação básica. contato: opensocialsciences arroba gmail ponto com Recursos Multimeios Fontes de Audiovisual -TV Câmara: diversos documentários p/ download: http://www.camara.gov.br/internet/tvcamara/default.asp?lnk=BAIXE-E-USE&selecao=BAIXEUSE -Portal Curtas Petrobrás: http://www.portacurtas.com.br -Claro Curtas: há orientações sobre produção de roteiros e também uma seleção de videos produzidos nos concursos: http://www.clarocurtas.com.br/ Festival do Minuto: http://www.festivaldominuto.com.br/templates/Home.aspx Festival de Documentários É tudo Verdade: http://www.itsalltrue.com.br/2010/home.asp Produções indígenas de vídeo: http://www.indiosonline.org.br/novo/ Arquivo internacional de videos em Domínio Público: http://www.archive.org/details/opensource_movies Blog com links para documentários: http://www.docverdade.blogspot.com/ Site com arquivo internacional de notícias em video: http://www.mediaburn.org/ Site com produções independentes feitas por voluntários (ativistas, militantes): http://www.videovolunteers.org/ Projetos e Sites que discutem a linguagem e produção audiovisual: Mnemocine referência http://www.mnemocine.art.br Projeto Tela Crítica: http://www.telacritica.org/ Projeto CineTrabalho: http://cinetrabalho.blogspot.com/ Locais de referência para pesquisar bibliografia e acesso a filmes: (fonte http://www.mnemocine.art.br ) Itau Cultural :http://www.itaucultural.org.br Avenida Paulista, 149, São Paulo – (11) 2168 1700 Centro Cultural São Paulo : http://www.centrocultural.sp.gov.br Rua Vergueiro 1000, Paraíso, São Paulo – (011) 3397-4002 Biblioteca Jenny Klabin Segall :http://www.museusegall.org.br Rua Berta, 111, São Paulo – (011) 5574-7322 Cinemateca Brasileira : http://www.cinemateca.com.br Largo Senador Cardoso, 207, Vila Clementino, São Paulo – (011) 3512-6111 Biblioteca da Escola de Comunicação e Artes – USP: www.rebeca.eca.usp.br Laboratórios e Grupos de Pesquisa sobre Ensino de Sociologia Grupo de Apoio ao Ensino de Sociologia – Universidade Estadual de Londrina Laboratorio Interdisciplinar de Ensino de Filosofia e Sociologia LEFIS–UFSC Laboratório de Ensino de Sociologia - USP Laboratório de Ensino de Sociologia Florestan Fernandes - UFRJ Laboratório de Ensino de Sociologia - Pimentalab - UNIFESP Centros de Pesquisa, Bibliotecas e Revistas Acadêmicas Observatório da Educação Revistas Acadêmicas Pesquisa em Educação Ecurriculum – PUC/SP Bibliotecas Digitais CLACSO – Red de Bibliotecas Virtuales de Ciencias Sociales de America Latina y el Caribe The European Library Europeana BN-Rio Digital Biblioteca Digital Universidad de Barcelona Biblioteca de la Universidad de Valencia Biblioteca Virtual de Andalucia Biblioteca Digital de la Biblioteca Nacional Biblioteca Digital del Ateneo de Madrid Biblioteca Digital de la Universidad de Sevilla Biblioteca Italiana BN Digital – BN-Lisboa Gallica, bibliothèque numérique de la Bibliothèque nationale de France Biblioteca Digital Fundação Perseu Abramo Portais e Revistas de Acesso Aberto Periódicos Acesso Livre – Capes Scielo - Biblioteca Científica Eletrônica em Linha Portal de Periódicos da UFRJ Redalyc – La hemeroteca científica en línea. Perseé – Portail de Revues Scientifiques en Sciences Humaines et Sociales World’s biggest Open Access English Language Journals Portal – OPEN J-Gate Directory of open access journals Revistas on-line listadas no Intute: Arts and Humanities eScholarship Editions – edições com livre-acesso da Universidade da Califórnia (em inglncs) Les Classiques des sciences sociales (em francês) The online library of Liberty (em inglês)- edições on-line da Liberty Fund e de alguns textos clássicos de Literatura, Humanidades e Ciências Sociais. Acesso Livre – Capes Economic History Services Intute – the best Web resources for education and research CVC. Obras de referencia. Portal Saber, USP Centro Virtual Camões Casa das Áfricas Portal da UNESCO Projeto Memória de África – Página do projeto Memória de África contendo mais de 180 mil referencias bibliográficas e cerca de 20 mil páginas digitalizadas de obras sobre Moçambique, Angola, Cabo Verde, Guiné e São Tomé e do antigo Banco Nacional Ultramarino. Voyages En Afrique – Página da biblioteca Nacional da França que traz textos integrais de viajantes franceses na África. Infolocal - Plataforma com dados referentes a cultura, economia, educação, saúde e meio ambiente na cidade de São Paulo. Sistema de acesso livre que permite criar mapas e tabelas. Biblioteca Digital de Literatura Google – Pesquisa de livros Diretrizes, Parâmetros e Propostas Curriculares PCN e OCN -Parâmetros Curriculares Nacionais-Ciencias-Humanas-III Orientações Curriculares Nacionais – Ciências Humanas (sociologia) e suas Tecnologias Propostas Curriculares para o Ensino de Sociologia no Estado de São Paulo: 3 documentosda CENP (Coordenadoria de Estudos e Normas Pedagógicas): 1986, 1992, 2008: Sociologia-Primeira-Proposta-Curricular-SP-1986 Sociologia-Segunda-Proposta-Curricular-SP-1992 Sociologia-Terceira-Proposta-Curricular-SP-2008 Legislação Links para documentos e referências legais relacionadas ao ensino de Sociologia na educação básica e formação de professores. -Parecer CNE/CP 9/2002: Diretrizes Curriculares Nacionais para a Formação de Professores da Educação Básica (texto completo). -Resolução CNE/CP 1/2002: Institui as Diretrizes Curriculares Nacionais para a Formação de Professors -Parâmetros Curriculares Nacionais-Ciencias-Humanas-III -Parecer sobre Inclusão obrigatória da Sociologia no Ensino Médio -Orientações Curriculares Nacionais – Ciências Humanas (sociologia) e suas Tecnologias -Lei sobre Estágio 2008 -Parecer-15-1998-Diretrizes Curriculares Nacionais -Ensino-Medio_1998 Outras fontes: Portal Ministério da Educação – Legislação UFRGS – seleção de documentos sobre licenciatura Oficina TICS e Educação Ferramentas para o trabalho coletivo. Tema: Produção social da diferença, desigualdade e sua inscrição espacial. Roteiro: Apresentação da proposta. Criação de Pad para anotações coletivas. Cadastro para gmail e wikia Criação de mapas: localização de pontos e trajetos Pesquisa de imagens sobre o local ou trajeto Discussão sobre material. Criação de coleção de links (se houver tempo). 1. Criar conta no gmail 2. Criação de uma página para escrita coletiva: 2.1. Software MediaWiki (mesmo da Wikipedia): http://www.wikia.com Servirá de página de registro coletivo: http://ensinosociologia.wikia.com/wiki/Ensino_de_Sociologia_Wiki 2.2 Ferramenta para Edição online simultânea - Plataformas que oferecem Etherpad: https://pad.riseup.net/ http://openetherpad.org/ http://typewith.me/ http://piratepad.net/front-page/ 3. Criação de mapa Google Maps: http://maps.google.com Mapas Editáveis: http://www.openstreetmaps.org e http://www.wikimapia.org -Inserção de pontos relativos às localidades (diretorias de ensino) de cada participante. -Inserção de trajetórias -compartilhamento Visualização de imagens em um trajeto específico: http://www.geoplay.info/ 4. Criação de banco de imagens http://www.flickr.com Pesquisa em banco de imagens e videos com licenças em Creative Commons: http://search.creativecommons.org/ 5. Criação de banco de links http://www.delicious.com Blogs e Sites de Professores da Rede http://humanidadesemcontexto.blogspot.com http://cantosdeatividadesdiversificadas.webnode.com/ - Site da Erica de onde !!!! Campinas Oeste. http://filosofiaelucidez.blogspot.com.br/ - Blog do Rafael de onde !!! Jacarei http://filosofaremsociedade.blogspot.com.br/2011/04/material-de-filosofia-da-secretaria-de.html - Blog da Erica - de onde Campinas Oeste Adamantina http://www.filosofianadiretoria.wordpress.com http://historiacompartilhada.webnode.com - Ricardo História Compartilhada http://www.sociologiadersv.webnode.com - Site "em construção" da Vivi DER Campinas Leste http://www.sergiopcopfilosofia.blogspot.com.br/ diretoria de Itaquaquecetuba http://www.filosofianadiretoria.wordpress.com Adamantina